


Our teacher is a DILF

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Fluff, High School, M/M, Teacher Ian, family stuff as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is starting high school, and her new friends have a crush on a certain teacher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to school

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Yeah!!!
> 
> So this is the beginning of the Teenage Era, and for now I've only planned two fics, but they are both multichaps: this one, "Our teacher is a DILF", and another one called "Baby Blues" (I'll let you guess what this last one is about). Hope you enjoy! And if you have any request about this universe, please tell me! :)

 

Kira took a last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the blouse her father had offered her for her birthday, and her light brown hair was styled in a perfect “good little girl” bun. She exhaled slowly and exited her bedroom, walking straight toward her father who was sitting at the dining table, working on his curriculum for the new school year. Mickey was there too. Good. Maybe he would be Kira's ally in this. Maybe.

 

The girl let a couple more seconds pass before she said it. It, the thing that had been on her mind for the past few weeks. The thing she knew her father wouldn't approve of.

 

“Dad, I wanna change my name.”

 

Both men sitting at the table raised their heads toward the teenage girl, but she only focused on the redheaded one.

 

“What do you mean you want to change your name?”

 

“For school. I wanna drop the 'Gallagher'. But only for school, I swear.”

 

And there it was. The hurt in her father's eyes. She wished she could have avoided it, but really she wanted it, she had thought this through, it wasn't just a random idea coming out of the blue.

 

“What would you want to do that?”

 

“I don't want people to know I'm your daughter...” – _Shit! That came out so wrong!_ – “Not your daughter, like you in particular, I just don't want people to know my dad is a teacher. I'm starting high school in a new district with people I don't know, and if I'm the teacher's daughter from the beginning I'm screwed for the next four years! I just wanna be Kira Davis in high school. And I'll be Kira Davis-Gallagher everywhere else for the rest of my life.”

 

She watched her father think the idea over. Well, at least he didn't say no right away...

 

“She's not wrong.” Mickey finally chipped in. “You're probably a great teacher, but either way it's gonna be a handicap for Kira.”

 

Ian looked at his husband, and then looked at his daughter.

 

“Okay.” he surrendered. “It does make sense after all.”

 

Kira smiled broadly, and gave her father a brief hug. He had caved quickly, she had honestly thought it would take more than just a little conversation.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She then kiss Mickey on the cheek.

 

“And thank you papa.”

 

And with that, the teenage girl was back in her bedroom.

 

“She likes me more than you.” Mickey joked. “I'm the cool dad, sorry man.”

 

Ian sighed.

 

“I'm just scared that if she starts denying her Gallagher roots now, she won't stop at the name and maybe one day...”

 

Mickey quickly grab his husband's hand.

 

“Hey. She's just a nice girl and a good student who doesn't want a reputation. You should be happy. Look at Yev, he's a nice boy who tries his hardest to get a reputation. Not as fun for the parents, I'm telling you.”

 

********

 

Lily and Maya were cool enough girls, and after spending her first day of high school with them, Kira went back to them on the second day. Lily was quiet most of the time, but occasionally told a hilarious joke, or a few very wise words of wisdom. Maya was loud, and unapologetic, and wanted nothing more than a boyfriend. Together they formed the most random dynamic duo, who, somehow, became a complete trio when Kira joined in.

 

“Have you seen the English teacher yet?” Maya asked as they were walking toward the classroom. “My sister had him last year, and apparently he's super hot! Like a real DILF, but young enough so it's not gross.”

 

Kira hadn't look at the name of her teachers yet, and she was honestly afraid to ask who their _'hot'_ and _'young'_ English teacher might be. And sure enough, as the three girls stepped into the classroom, she recognized the strand of red hair she knew how too well...

 

“Shit...”

 

She wanted to sit way in the back, but Maya, who was already in seduction mode – _gross!_ – dragged her two friends with her at the front row. Their new teacher turned around, quickly scanned the room, and locked eyes with Kira for a few seconds before looking back at the other students.

 

“Good morning everybody! I am Mr Gallagher, and I will be your English teacher for this entire school year.”

 

Kira sighed very discreetly. At least she made the right decision to only go by Kira Davis inside those walls...

 

“I wasn't supposed to teach you.” her father – no, teacher! oh this was going to be hard... – added, looking mostly toward Kira. “But the schedules changed at the last minute, so I had to exchange a couple of classes with Mrs James.”

 

Kira knew this last bit was meant as an apology and an explanation for her, so she nodded softly, letting her father know she understood the situation.

 

“I'm very happy to have you though.” Ian concluded. “And I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun with English this year!”

 

********

 

The hour went by relatively fast – _'Mr Gallagher'_ was actually a very interesting teacher – and when the bell rang and everybody left the room, Kira heard her name being called.

 

“Miss Davis, can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

The girl let the other students get out, and stood awkwardly by the teacher's desk.

 

“I'm sorry.” Ian said once they were alone. “I tried to not teach you, but like I said, there were some last minute changes, and I had no real excuse to refuse your class.”

 

“It's okay.” Kira replied with a smile. “I don't mind that much. Plus you're kind of a good teacher.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“Don't fish for compliments, it's not pretty.”

 

“Okay. Get out of here and be good. Study hard!”

 

“Yes sir, will do.”

 

Kira stepped out of the classroom to find Maya and Lily waiting for her in the hall. Kira noticed that Maya's cleavage had been pulled down a little and that she was almost showing her boobs by now. Seriously, this was already getting out of hands.

 

“So, what did he want?”

 

“Just some administrative details to sort out. Nothing important.”

 

Maya looked almost disappointed. But she jumped back on the horse real quick.

 

“Maybe I should get some administrative details sort out too.” she said languorously with a very explicit wink.

 

“Maya please, that's gross!”

 

“Why? He's hot!”

 

“He's... a dad.”

 

“And? Ryan Gosling is a dad too, don't tell me you wouldn't want him in your bed!”

 

“That's different! Here he's...”

 

 _My_ dad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but I promise the rest is gonna be very interesting... And we'll have more Mickey and Yev.


	2. Mr Farwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a short one. I promise "Baby Blues" will be longer, and then we'll have "Rebellion", which will very likely be the last installment of the series.

 

“So, you know, I told her 'You are not using my eye-liner if you have pink eye!', and she was like 'Well then, you're not my friend anymore.' Like I ever cared about her!”

 

Kira laughed with her friends, and was about to answer something witty when a car stopped just next to where they were standing on the sidewalk.

 

“Hey,” Maya smiled, raising her skirt higher on her tights. “Isn't that Professor Hottie?”

 

And indeed, as Kira turned around, she saw her father looking at them from his car. It had been two months since she had started high school, and even though she managed to keep Maya's libido under control, Kira couldn't help but notice her father acted less and less 'random teacher' around her, and more and more 'daddy'. She sighed loudly, weighting her options, but her father didn't seem ready to drive away, and he even looked like he wanted to actually get out of the car.

 

“Just a second girls.” the teenager mumbled before walking straight toward the car.

 

She saw the dirty look on Maya's face, but she ignored it and leaned over the open window.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Language Kira, please.”

 

Oh come on, him and Mickey swore all the damn time!

 

“What are doing here?” she repeated, more slowly, and hopefully more menacing.

 

“I heard your Lacrosse practice got canceled, I just wanted to see if you needed a drive home.”

 

Kira sighed again.

 

“Dad, I can get home on my own!”

 

“And still, you were just standing there on the sidewalk.”

 

“I was hanging out with my friends for a while! Is that a crime?”

 

“I don't like this Maya girl, she's too promiscuous.”

 

“Maybe she is, but I'm not. Can you please leave me alone now?!”

 

“Don't talk to me like that Kira!”

 

“Dad, come on, you're embarrassing me. I'm old enough to go home on my own. At my age, you already had a job!”

 

“Because we needed me to have one. And I really hope you're not doing half the stuff I was doing at your age!”

 

“Do what I say, not what I do, huh?”

 

“Kira.”

 

********

 

She could pretend all she wanted, but when it came to sex, Kira Davis was no better than Maya. And everyone knew she was doing it with the English teacher. Okay maybe not everyone, and maybe there were only rumors, but watching her friend leaning over the window of this car, working her charms, making a good show of her boobs, Maya knew. She was not really jealous per say, but she had kind of hoped to be the one Mr Gallagher would fall for. Jenna had lost her virginity in the beginning of her freshman year and with a senior, so Maya had hoped to top that by doing it with a teacher, just to show her sister that maybe she wasn't the best at everything, and even if that wasn't something to make Mom and Dad proud, it would still be a small victory for Maya. But, of course, she had once again lost the race, and to her goodie-two-shoes friend for once. Perfect little miss Kira Davis with her perfect grades, her perfect behavior, her perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect body, good at everything, from Literature to Lacrosse, from Maths to French. Maya liked her, of course Maya liked her, who didn't like Kira Davis in this damn school? But for that reason, and that reason only, Maya decided to change that, and soon enough little miss perfect wouldn't be so perfect anymore.

 

********

 

The door slammed open, having Mickey jump in his seat. He saw a furious teenage girl storming to her room, and her pleading father following after her, only to have a door close violently to his face.

 

“Kira, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Ian explained to the piece of wood he had in front of his eyes.

 

“What's going on?” Mickey asked when his husband finally gave up and joined him in the living room.

 

“I don't understand anything about teenage girls...” the redhead sighed.

 

“Tell me about it. Remember when she got her period?”

 

“Please, don't bring back that awful memory... And thank god you married a woman the first time.”

 

Mickey laughed, and patted Ian's knee softly.

 

“It's gonna be okay, you just have to cut Kira some slack. She's a good girl, always back home on time, she never forgets to text or call, and she never gets into trouble.”

 

“I know. But it's hard... I regret mocking Debbie when she used to lecture us all about undergoing the upcoming traumatic transformations of becoming a woman...”

 

********

 

The first thing Kira noticed on Monday morning when she arrived at school was the looks, the dirty stares every other student – or at least those who usually cared about gossips – was sending her way. The second thing she noticed was the whispers she heard, surrounding her when she was walking in the hallways, or in the cafeteria.

 

“What's with everybody today?” she asked her friends when she met with them.

 

Lily shrugged and looked away. Maya smiled.

 

“They're talking about you and Professor Hottie.”

 

“Professor Hottie?”

 

“Our English teacher, Mr Gallagher.”

 

Kira refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

 

“What's with him?”

 

“Oh come on, don't play the shy virgin card, we all know you're banging him!”

 

“What???”

 

“Yes, somebody saw you walking into his house with him on Friday night.”

 

From all the things the students at this school could have come up with, Kira would have never imagined they'd pick this one.

 

“Maya, I swear, I am NOT sleeping with him. Believe me, I would never do that in a million years!”

 

********

 

Ian barely had time to settle in his classroom for the morning, that Miss Terrell, the principal's secretary, came knocking on the door.

 

“Mr Gallagher? Mr Farwell would like to see you in his office. Immediately.”

 

The redhead sighed but nodded, and followed the woman through the different hallways. The principal was a fair man, but also a discreet man, and it was very rare that he called anyone – students or faculty staff – into his office. And indeed, the matter seemed terrible, as the man looked very agitated when Ian stepped into the room.

 

“Mr Gallagher.” he started as soon as the redhead took a seat in front of him. “You're an excellent teacher, and your students, as well as your fellow teachers, greatly appreciate you. But there are things, I'm sure you can imagine, that we cannot accept in this institution.”

 

The man's words held a severe tone, but Ian had absolutely no idea what their meaning was supposed to be.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, but what are you talking about exactly?”

 

“It has been reported to me that you have a certain, unusual, relationship with one of your students.”

 

Ian smiled. So it was just that, he had imagined to be more into trouble.

 

“Oh, you've heard about Kira? I'm sorry I didn't report it earlier, she asked me not to.”

 

“So you're admitting your relationship with Miss Davis?”

 

“Well if you already know, there's no point in denying it.”

 

The principal was reddening, and seemed to loose oxygen by the second.

 

“Mr Gallagher. Not only this situation is highly unethical, but do I have to remind you it is also illegal? She is underage!”

 

“What?”

 

“Kira Davis is barely 15 years old.”

 

“I know, she's my daughter, I was there when she was born.”

 

“Your... daughter?”

 

“Yes, what do you... Oh my god, did you think I had a romantic relationship with one of my underage students?”

 

Ian's eyes widened. He had not see that coming!

 

“It is, indeed, what one student reported me.”

 

“A student told you I was dating my daughter?”

 

“I am afraid so. And as you can understand, we need to shut this rumor down immediately.”

 

Ian nodded fervently, yes they did need to do that.

 

********

 

The students had already been sitting in the classroom for fifteen minutes when their teacher, Kira's apparently secret boyfriend, came in. He seemed unusually serious, and sent a quick look toward his daughter before standing in front of the students.

 

“I'm sorry I'm late, I was just having a little chat with the principal. It appears that a rumor has been going around lately, stating I have started a secret, romantic, relationship with one of my students. Let me tell you right now it is absolutely false. I would never do something that unethical, plus I am a very happily married man, not that is any of your concern. However, there is one student here with whom I share a special bond stronger than the usual teacher-student relationship, and I wanted to keep it silent, afraid of all the reactions that could come up from you knowing the truth, but following this terrible misunderstanding I think it is better if I come clean: one student amongst you, and I'm sure you'll be fast enough to find out who, is actually my child. So yes, a special relationship, but no, nothing illegal or morally wrong, just a man who happens to be teaching his teenage kid. Now if we could please all move on from this story, and keep studying the great William Shakespeare, that would be awesome.”

 

********

 

“Is your freaking father?” Maya exclaimed, her voice surprisingly high.

 

“Yes.” Kira sighed.

 

“What didn't you tell us?” the girl almost whined as Kira and Lily sat next to her on their usual bench.

 

“Because I didn't want to be the teacher's pet!”

 

“So, you'd rather be the teacher's girlfriend?”

 

“I never wanted that Maya.”

 

“But the way you acted and all, I really thought...”

 

“Well you thought wrong.”

 

Kira shook her head, and took her science book from her bag, hoping to put this whole stupid story behind her, but Maya didn't seem to be done yet.

 

“You should have told me sooner.”

 

“Why? It wouldn't have stopped the rumors.”

 

Maya lowered her head and stared at the ground. As she watched her friend play with a loose thread on her skirt, realization settled on Kira.

 

“You started the rumor???”

 

“I wasn't... I just...”

 

“You bitch! You could have gotten my dad fired! And even arrested! What were you thinking???”

 

“I just wanted you to stop acting all high and mighty! You aren't perfect Miss Davis slash Gallagher!”

 

“I never said I was!”

 

“But you sure acted like it!”

 

“Oh fuck you Maya!”

 

And with that, Kira grabbed her bag and book and almost ran to the other side of the school.

 

********

 

“She was a bitch anyway.”

 

“Shut up Yev, you didn't know her.”

 

“Well she looked like a bitch.”

 

“Yevgeny, please.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes but obeyed his father. Kira kept her head down, playing with the peas on her plate with the tip of her fork. She hadn't even finished freshman year yet, and she already had a reputation as the teacher's goodie-two-shoes kid former slut who sleeps with said teacher, and all that thanks to her _'best friend'_. High school suck.

 

“Are you gonna get her expelled?” Yevgeny asked his step-father.

 

“No, I won't do anything.”

 

“She almost got you fired!”

 

“She's just a kid like you Yev, I'm not going to punish her mistake.”

 

“You should, she's a bitch.”

 

“Yevgeny!”

 

********

 

Ian had just started his lunch break but was already interrupted. Kira barged in the room without knocking.

 

“Hey kiddo. How are things with Maya?”

 

The teenage girl shook her head.

 

“Still bad, but whatever: Yevgeny has been called to the principal's office!”

 

The redhead put his lunch box away and took a deep breath.

 

“What is it now?”

 

********

 

“Mr Gallagher?” the principal asked, surprised to see the redhead walk into his office, followed very closely by his daughter. “What are you doing here? And Miss Davis, could you go back to class please?”

 

Ian turned to Kira and shooed her out. She rolled her eyes but obeyed. Once she was out of sight, the teacher turned back to Mr Farwell.

 

“What has he done?”

 

Yevgeny was sitting in a chair in front of the wooden desk, looking utterly sheepish.

 

“Mr Milkovich tagged the gym with some very hurtful words toward one of our other students, but we've already...”

 

The principal stopped talking when he witnessed the English teacher slap the poor kid in the back of the head.

 

“Mr Gallagher! This is not the way we treat our students here!”

 

“Sorry, I shouldn't have. But he deserved it!”

 

“Mr Gallagher, I'm not quite certain your presence here is needed, I already called the boy's parents.”

 

Ian didn't have time to reply when Mickey barged in the room.

 

“What has he done?”

 

“Mr Milkovich I presume?”

 

Mickey nodded, sending death glares to his son.

 

“Your son tagged the gym with some very hurtful words toward one of our other students.”

 

Mickey imitated his husband perfectly by slapping Yevgeny in the exact same place in the back of the head.

 

“Mr Milkovich,” the principal almost cried. “I don't want to tell you how to raise your kid but...”

 

“Good, then don't. The shithead thinks it makes him look tough to spray-paint school property or to break stores' glasses with rocks. Thinks it's smart to act like the neighborhood's baby thug!”

 

“Is he expelled?” Ian inquired.

 

“Mr Gallagher, I'm not sure it is appropriate for you to be here right now.”

 

“Oh, so now you want to tell him how to raise our kid?” Mickey shouted.

 

“Your kid? But...”

 

The principal sat down on his chair, looking suddenly very exhausted. Mickey was fuming from anger toward what appeared to be the entire world. And Yevgeny looked like he wanted to disappear in his seat. Ian put a soothing hand on his husband's arm, and sent a warm smile toward Mr Farwell.

 

“I'm sorry it wasn't clear.” he explained. “Mickey here is my husband, and therefore Yevgeny is my step-son, which gives me a right to be here and an excuse to discipline him. Although I do agree hitting him wasn't smart, and it's not a method we usually use, it was a spur of the moment thing.”

 

The principal took a minute to register all the information.

 

“So... You're married to Mr Milkovich?”

 

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

 

“No, of course not. But please, please promise me you don't have any more hidden children in this school...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you can imagine the student Yevgeny insulted by tagging the gym is Maya.
> 
> Also, Maya isn't a bitch, or a slut, or anything, she's just a teenage girl not feeling so great in her life and body, and who always feels inferior to her friends and siblings. I'm not saying she's a great person, I'm just saying don't hate her too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I like it when you leave kudos and/or comments, and I'm always here to talk with you about... anything, really.
> 
> You can also come say hi or send a prompt on my tumblr (and I still don't know how to link it): ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com.


End file.
